Take my hand
by Dark Temi
Summary: "A verdade, Gazille, é que você me irrita." - Presente para Sabaku no T.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail é do Mashima, e nós o idolatramos por isso.

**Rate: K**

**AVISO: Contém SPOILERS da saga Fairy Island. E talvez você não entenda, se não acompanhar o mangá.**

**X**

**Take my hand**

**Dark Temi**

**Oneshot Levy/Gazille**

_**Presente para **__**Sabaku no T.**__**, minha Senpai que adora essa casal, já que o Gazille é um dos "cabeludos" dela : )**_

**X**

No primeiro momento, o caos.

Quando aquele inimigo da Grimoire Heart apareceu, meu primeiro pensamento foi: "Estamos perdidos.". Gazille, Mira-chan e Eveergren estavam caídos e inconscientes, Elfman estava muito ferido, e apenas Lisanna-chan e eu ainda estávamos de pé. Mas o que nós duas, enfraquecidas e quase sem magia (sendo que nossa magia sequer é realmente _poderosa_) poderíamos fazer contra aquela pessoa? Eu olhei novamente para nossos três nakamas feridos. Se pelo menos Mira-chan ou Gazille pudessem lutar...

E então me veio á mente: Gazille está desse jeito porque protegeu _você_, Levy, para que _você_ pudesse escapar. E tudo o que você pôde fazer foi lhe dar ferro para comer e pedir para que ele não morresse. Ele não morreu, Levy, ele deu o máximo de si, e agora você simplesmente quer que ele se levante e lute de novo? Não seja burra, não seja egoísta, Levy, não seja _fraca. _Você não pode simplesmente desistir e entregar seus nakamas para essa Dark Guild. Mesmo que as chances de você e Lisanna-chan vencerem esse cara sejam pequenas, você _vai_ lutar. Você também é uma maga da Fairy Tail, _você_ foi um dos oito escolhidos para o exame de mago Rank S. Chega de pessimismo, e chega de pensar demais sobre tudo.

Eu olhei para Lisanna-chan, e ela devolveu o olhar. Elfman gritou alguma coisa sobre homens não desistirem e se ergueu, segurando a ferida no ombro. Então eu me coloquei diante de Gazille, Lisanna-chan diante da Mira-chan e Elfman, da Eveergren. Nós iríamos lutar.

No segundo momento, o alívio.

Freed e Bixlow apareceram, e eu me senti profundamente aliviada. Quando eles disseram que _Gildartz_ voltara com eles, eu sorri imensamente. Não por que estivesse com medo de lutar, não é nada disso, eu estava determinada a proteger meus nakamas. Mas eu sabia que, se falhássemos, todos nós perderíamos nossas vidas, e isso não era uma opção aceitável. O fato é que minha magia e a de Lisannna-chan são mais apropriadas para dar apoio em batalhas, não possuem um grande poder destrutivo, como a da Mira-chan, por exemplo. Poderíamos dar apoio para o Elfman, mas ferido como estava ele não conseguiria usar todo o seu poder, e isso seria um grande problema. A presença daqueles dois ali era uma garantia de vitória, uma garantia de _segurança. _Uma garantia de que todos nós ficáramos bem. Uma batalha só é importante, só é _aceitável_, se seus amigos ficam bem no final.

Essa garantia se solidificou em certeza quando eles começaram a lutar, e eu vi aquele cara da Grimoire Heart começar a apanhar. Eu ouvi um riso baixinho, e vi que Eveergren estava acordada, encarando seus parceiros com lágrimas nos olhos. Elfman se sentou no chão ao lado dela, e Lisanna-chan segurou a mão da irmã ainda inconsciente. Eu suspirei profundamente e me sentei no chão, ao lado de Gazille.

No terceiro momento, a paz.

Naquele instante, enquanto observava aquela luta furiosa que se desenrolava a alguns metros dali, eu estava inesperadamente calma. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que Freed e Bixlow iriam vencer. Eu não fazia idéia de quantos membros da Grimoire Heart ainda tinham que ser derrotados, mas não importava, a Fairy Tail iria vencer. Essa certeza, essa confiança, enchia meu peito de alegria, e eu queria partilhar aquilo com alguém.

Talvez inconscientemente, eu busquei a mão de Gazille sem ver e a apertei com força, enquanto observava os bonecos de Bixlow lançando jatos de luz sobre o inimigo.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gazille. Nós vamos vencer._

A minha surpresa foi sentir minha mão sendo apertada em retorno.

Eu abaixei a cabeça rapidamente, e meu cabelo praticamente cobriu meu rosto. Nervosa, eu o joguei para trás (é exatamente por isso que eu ando com ele preso), e encarei Gazille. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas suas sobrancelhas começavam a se juntar e a boca se torceu, e eu soube que ele estava acordando.

Achei melhor puxar minha mão, antes que meu parceiro percebesse o que estava fazendo.

_Parceiro._ Acho que é a primeira vez que eu me refiro a ele assim. Eu sorri levemente. Não tem sido fácil pra mim, mas também não é fácil pra você lidar comigo, não é?

Gazille abriu os olhos, e tentou se levantar, mas caiu de volta no chão com um gemido de dor.

_- Você não pode, Gazille! Ainda está muito ferido!_ – Nesse instante, eu me dei conta que realmente não gostava nem um pouco de ver como ele estava ferido e descabelado. Que pena que Wendy-chan não está aqui. Eu gostaria de saber usar magia de cura.

Gazille virou a cabeça na minha direção, e estreitou os olhos, como se fizesse força para me enxergar.

_- Você está bem._

_- Sim, eu estou, mas você..._

_- Eu não estava perguntando. – _ele me cortou. Gazille, seu grosso.

_- Surpreso? _– resmunguei. Aposto que ele esperava acordar e ver todo mundo pior do que ele, já que ele se acha tão forte. E ele é, mas o ego também é bem inflado...

_- Então, seu corpo não é tão fraco como você disse, não é, baixinha?_

Baixinha era desnecessário. E não ignore minhas perguntas.

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Que você estava errada, e eu estava certo. _– Como você é irritante, Gazille. Ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e observou a luta que ainda estava acontecendo. Torceu a boca, e eu pude ler claramente o que estava estampado em seus olhos vermelhos naquele momento: ele queria estar lutando. - _Então os amiguinhos estranhos do Luxus voltaram?_

_- Freed e Bixlow praticamente estão salvando nossas vidas, não fale assim deles, Gazille. _

Ele me encarou, e estreitou as sobrancelhas cheias de ferros. Eu corei levemente. Ele não precisava me encarar com tanta... _intensidade._

_- Eu não _preciso_ que eles salvem a sua vida. Ou a minha. Ou a de qualquer um aqui. EU posso muito bem fazer isso. _

Ele apoiou os cotovelos no chão e ergueu o tronco, tentando se levantar de novo, soltando caretas e resmungos de dor. Eu bufei, impaciente. Por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso, afinal? Ele não precisava ficar provando a sua força pra ninguém ali, principalmente pra mim. Você me irrita, Gazille, a verdade é essa.

_- Eu já disse que você não pode, GAZILLE! – _exclamei, empurrando ele pelos ombros de volta pro chão. Eu joguei todo o meu peso sobre ele pra fazer isso, e acho que ele estava realmente fraco, porque ao contrário do que eu esperava, não houve muita resistência. Eu praticamente _caí_ em cima dele. Na verdade, fiquei próxima o suficiente para que as pontas do meu cabelo (que caiu novamente sobre o meu rosto) tocassem o rosto _dele..._

_- LEVY-CHAN?_ – Lisanna-chan exclamou, e eu rapidamente me ergui, com o rosto praticamente pegando fogo. Gazille me encarava com olhos arregalados, então eu evitei seu olhar. Graças a Deus Elfman não tinha visto, e eu balancei negativamente a cabeça para Lisanna-chan, para que ela não pensasse nada desnecessário. Mas ela riu de um jeito esquisito e ficou encarando a luta com um olhar sonhador. Oh, céus, nem quero saber o que está se passando na mente dela. Lisanna-chan, assim como a Jubia, tem uma imaginação muito fértil pra certas coisas...

_- Aahh, baixinha?_

_- Meu nome é Levy, Gazille, e O QUE VOCÊ QUER? _– eu quase gritei, encarando-o. Ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos, abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la. Sei que foi pouco educado da minha parte, mas eu estava morrendo de vergonha e estressada.

_- Nada._ – ele resmungou, e voltou seus olhos para a luta que já se afastara um pouco mais de nós. Bixlow e Freed estavam empurrando o inimigo para longe de seus nakamas feridos, como o esperado deles. – _Droga, eu queria estar lá._

_- Por que você faz tanta questão assim? Você também já lutou hoje. O que importa é que todos fiquem bem no final, não faz diferença qual de nós vai vencer._

Ele tornou a me encarar, e para a minha surpresa parecia pensativo. Acho que Gazille ainda está se acostumando com a filosofia da Fairy Tail. É difícil pra mim aceitar que existem guildas como a Phantom Lord costumava ser.

_- Mas fui EU quem prometeu que faria você ser grande._

Eu arregalei os olhos e o encarei. Gazille estava com a mesma expressão séria e vazia de sempre, e disse aquilo como se fosse algo óbvio e sem importância. De fato, ele parecia praticamente_ irritado_ por ter que repetir aquilo. Mas eu sorri levemente, pensando na determinação que eu tivera para proteger todos, apenas alguns minutos atrás.

_- Você já me fez grande, Gazille._

_- Não, não fiz. _– resmungou ele, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse dito a maior bobagem do mundo. Sua pouca paciência também me irrita. – _Ainda não te vi lutando como eu gostaria._

_- Como eu vou lutar, se sempre tem _alguém_ tentando me proteger?_

Eu sorri, e ele torceu o nariz, repentinamente pouco a vontade com a situação.

_- Se você não fosse tão pequena, não passaria tanto a sensação de que deve ser protegida._

_- Será que dá pra você parar de falar sobre o meu ta..._

No quarto momento, o pânico.

Foi inesperado, sem motivo, sem qualquer sinal. Repentinamente, toda a minha força estava sendo drenada de mim, como que sugada pela própria terra, e eu não conseguia mais me manter sentada. Meu tronco se curvou e eu caí, minha cabeça junto aos pés de Gazille. Eu o ouvi falando um palavrão, e vi Lisanna-chan caindo sobre a Mira-chan, Elfman desabando pesadamente de encontro ao chão. E então algo explodiu dentro do meu cérebro, e mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-los, eu sabia que Freed e Bixlow haviam caído também. E isso significava que...

_- Ah, não, não, NÃO..._

Eu senti vontade de chorar naquele momento, pois todos nós estávamos indefesos, não podíamos contar com nossos nakamas e sequer com _nós mesmos..._ Enquanto pudéssemos lutar, tudo estaria bem, mas agora _não podíamos _lutar. Eu não tinha a menor dúvida de que aquilo era um truque da Grimoire Heart para abalar a Fairy Tail, o que significava que nem Freed, nem Bixlow, nem mesmo o Mestre ou a Elza podiam lutar com toda a sua força contra aqueles inimigos tão poderosos. _Então o que nós iríamos fazer...?_

_- Sem desespero, baixinha, eu odeio esse seu maldito pessimismo. - _Então uma mão grande, forte e quente envolveu a minha. – _Vai ficar tudo bem, Levy. Nós vamos vencer._

Eu fechei os olhos e sorri, contendo aquelas lágrimas traiçoeiras. Por um segundo, toda aquela situação desesperadora foi varrida da minha mente, pois ela tinham sido dominada por um único pensamento: Gazille tinha me chamado de Levy.

_- Eu sei que sim._

E apertei sua mão de volta.

**Fim.**

**Aaahh, estou com medo. Será que ficou boa? Eu não sei se ficou boa. Espero que tenha ficado. Espero que eu não tenha deturpado a personalidade de ninguém, especialmente da Levy, já que ela é a narradora. Eu tentei fazer uma Levy inteligente, que analisa a situação tanto racionalmente quanto emocionalmente. Mas mesmo assim eu ainda acho que ela é uma pessimista. Sim, eu não tenho cura, eu só consigo escrever em primeira pessoa. Se eu tiver deixado alguém OOC, por favor, me digam.**

**Eu admito: Não consegui pensar em nenhum título aceitável.**

**Estou com essa mania, agora, de dar presentes. Depois de duas oneshots, uma Lucy/Gray e uma Elza/Jellal para a fofa da VitoriaClare, agora é a vez da minha mais do que querida Sabaku no T., que pra mim é a melhor autora do fandom Fairy Tail. Pessoas que sempre me mandam reviews/mensagens que me fazem pular na cadeira de felicidade. ( :**

**Então, Senpai, será que ficou o que você esperava? Espero que você tenha surtado igual eu surto toda as vezes em que leio algo que você escreve, porque os melhores Gaz/Levy são seus, que ama tanto esse casal. Esse casal não é bem o meu forte, mas eu fiz o meu melhor. Os dois são uns teimosos, é isso que eu acho, então nada fica muito claro entre eles.**

**Sim, eu enfiei essa one no meio da saga da Fairy Island, e eu mudei um pouco os fatos.**

**Enfim, eu agradeço a todos que leram. Até a próxima. XP**

**D.T.**


End file.
